Doubled Mint
225px |strength = 1 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Leafy Plant |effect = Start of Turn: Double this Plant's Strength and Health. |flavor text = He'll grow on you. Just give him time.}} Doubled Mint is a premium legendary plant card appearing in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the plants. It costs 2 and has 1 /2 when first played. Double Mint's effect doubles its and at the start of every turn. Origins Doubled Mint is based on a peppermint. Its name might be a reference to Doublemint, a brand of chewing gum which is manufactured by the Wrigley Company. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Leafy Plant *'Effect: Start of Turn:' Double this Plant's Strength and Health. *'Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description He'll grow on you. Just give him time. Update history Version 1.4.14 * |2 }}. Strategies Doubled Mint is a much more powerful version of Pea Pod. If it is undefended, it will be destroyed too early and never really have an impact. When given time, it can overwhelm the Zombie Hero by achieving incredible damage and health. Unlike Pea Pod, Doubled Mint also benefits heavily from stat boosters, as they will be doubled every turn due to its effect. Doubled Mint greatly benefits from a buff that has given it more health, meaning it will be more difficult to dispose of. However, if the player can guard it well, this can be used as an early cheap plant, and lead to an early win. Using the Root Wall superpower trick is a good idea to guard it from zombie tricks or fighters. Using this early game is the best strategy, as it will apply major pressure to the Zombie Hero. However, beware of Rocket Science, Locust Swarm, or Cut Down to Size trick, as they can defeat this in one hit. Counters Try and dispose of this plant as quickly as possible, as letting it live will only make it stronger. It is strongly advised to destroy this plant on the turn it was planted, especially if it is used on the second turn. Bouncing this plant when its stats get high is a good way to stall, as its stats will reset. Using Rocket Science, Cut Down to Size, Locust Swarm or zombies with Deadly is also a good idea, but beware of Bonus Attacks if you're using the fourth option. The player can also reduce this plant's strength when it is newly planted to 0, making this useless for anything but walling since the effect doubles, not adding up. Gallery Doubled_Mint_PvZH_1.4.14.png|Doubled Mint's statistics HD Doubled Mint.png|HD Doubled Mint Doubled Mint appearing.png|Doubled Mint's animation when played Doubleddoubledmint.jpeg|2nd stage (leaves opened) Doubled Mint's animation in his final stage.png|Doubled Mint's animation when it goes to its final stage QuadDoubledMint.jpeg|Final stage (leaves opened in back) IMG_6731.jpg|A Doubled Mint with 128/100 stats Doubled Mint attacking.png|Doubled Mint attacking Defeated Doubled Mint.png|Defeated Doubled Mint Old DoubledMintHDescription.png|Doubled Mint's old statistics Trivia *Doubled Mint's card features a Doubled Mint in its final stage. *Excluding a Hero's Superpower Trick, it is tied for the cost of the lowest legendary, along with Barrel of Deadbeards. *It got smaller in the new update. *Every time its effect activates, its leaves open in an order. *If Doubled Mint doubles its stats over 2,147,483,647, the stat will change to 0. If this happens with its strength, it will still attack, and if this happens with its health, it will not be destoyed even though the health reads 0. **This is due to an integer overflow. ru:Удвоенная Мята Category:Legendary plants (PvZH) Category:Premium plants (PvZH) Category:Leafy cards Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants